


First Date

by SevereLove51



Series: First [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Scott is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Scott remembers his first date with Logan.





	First Date

Scott remembered their first date. It was a month after Scott had confessed his crush to Logan and three weeks after they had decided to start dating. It was Logan who asked him out on a date, not Scott. Going on a date was always on Scott’s mind, but Scott had been too distracted trying not to get caught by anyone in the mansion to do so. Scott made certain that whenever Logan and he met up, none of the other students were around.

At the time, Scott was satisfied having to sneak out his room in the middle of the night just to sleep in Logan's room to spend time with him. Scott viewed it as an exciting experience, he even misses having to do that nowadays. He was precise at the time, making sure to wait for everyone to settle into their beds before making his move. Every time he snuck in, he found Logan waiting for him in his bed.

“A date?” Scott questioned, intrigued by Logan’s suggestion. 

“Yeah, ya busy Friday?”

“No!” Scott blurted out. Mentally, Scott scolded himself for not keeping his excitement down, though Logan did look amused. “What time?” 

“6,” the man answered. “Meet me at the back garage at 6.” 

“Great!" Scott said, choking down the excitement in his voice which made the word sound like a squeal. His face heated as he walked away from Logan. 

For the next two days, Scott was left in anticipation. Those two days went by painfully slow. He sat in class imagining the date. _'A movie? No, he hates those. Restaurant? No, not that either.'_ Scott imagined what would happen in those dates. Maybe a few kisses that will lead to something further? When he came home, he wanted to berate Logan with questions, but he never made any attempts to. He let himself stay in suspense which slowly ate him from the inside. 

When the day, Scott waited behind the mansion. It was nearing close to six and his anxiety was through the roof. He kept constantly checking his watch, looking around for Logan and on the lookout for any of his roommates. Scott frowned at the wrinkles on his sleeves. Scott was too afraid to deal with one of his friends asking him where he was going that he didn’t bother to iron it. He hoped Logan won’t judge him for his...disheveled appearance.  

“You look anxious.” Scott jumped from Logan’s sudden voice.

Scott turned around to face Logan. His heart raced when he looked at the man. A smile tucked at his lips. “You look nice.” 

“You do too.” Scott paused. “I’m excited about this date.”

Logan nodded then motioned for Scott to follow him. Scott followed, the twisting feeling in his stomach not receding as he got into the passenger seat.

The car ride was quiet. Logan tended to not play music during car rides. Scott remembered him saying that he liked driving in silence, Logan was able to enjoy nature better that way. On the other hand, Scott wished music was playing so he could focus on that instead of his anxiety towards this situation. 

“Scott,” Logan began. 

Scott turned. “Yes?”

“Calm down.”

_‘Shit.’_

“I am calm.” 

“I can sense you’re anxious and it’s making me anxious.” 

Scott’s flushed. “Sorry.” 

Scott decided staring at the window would be a better distraction. He watched as they drove through the town, passing by buildings after buildings until they encountered trees. Scott watched a couple walk by, laughing and holding hands. He sighed and looked away from the side window. Scott glanced over to Logan, who concentrated on driving.

Minutes passed by and Logan told Scott they’re here. Scott exited the car and realized they were at a park. Logan closed the trunk and began walking, saying nothing to Scott. Scott mentally thanking Xavier for the amount of training they do as he followed Logan up the hill. Logan stopped and placed a white blanket on the ground then rested a basket on the blanket.

Scott cocked his head. “A picnic?” 

Logan looked up at Scott. “Yeah. Something wrong?”

“No! I...I didn’t know you wanted to be this romantic.”

“Picnics aren’t all that romantic,” Logan said. He knelt down on the blanket, pulling out containers from the basket onto the grass. Logan paused and muttered, “I can be more romantic if ya want?”

Scott’s eyes lit up. His face redden and he wore a goofy smile on his face. Logan being romantic? Possibly unheard of. “I wouldn’t mind that.” 

Scott joined Logan on the blanket. They ate and talked, their discussions covering a wide range of topics. They talked about the mansions, what they do during the day, Xavier, cars, it was the first time Logan been talkative with Scott. The older mutant was always a taciturn man, but since they’ve been together, Logan has made attempts to carry on conversations. 

Scott stared at Logan. He stared at his lips and Logan talked about hunting. Scott licked his own lips and cut the man off with a kiss. His face tingled, his heart races as he continued to kiss Logan. He nudged closer, slipped his hand into Logan’s hair and kept kissing. When Scott pulled away, Logan pulled him in for another. Logan wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, yanking Scott closer to him. Scott gasped as he pulled away then kissed Logan again and again and again. With his other hands, he placed his on Logan’s back and pulled both of them to the ground. Still, they continued. Logan’s arms rested on both sides of Scott’s with his thumbs pressed on Scott’s face.

Scott let out a soft moan when they broke off. Their lips a half a centimeter from the other. Logan had his eyes shut, breathing heavily. Scott stared. 

“Shit…” Logan whispered. He pushed himself off of Scott and wiped his mouth. 

“Logan?” Scott questioned, sitting up. 

“We,” he began, “need to keep things slow.”

“I thought we were.”

“That,” Logan shook his head. “That wasn’t slow. That was too close.” 

Scott licked his lips. “They won’t find out.” Scott didn’t want the fear of being caught to turn their relationship sour.

“You don’t know that.” 

“Even if they do,” Scott started. He placed his hand on Logan’s. “I’m the one that initiated it. I kissed you first and you reacted. It’s human nature to react.”

“I’m the adult here.”

“We’re both adults.” 

“The _oldest_ adult,” Logan corrected. He sighed. “Slim, ya know-“

“Stop. I want this, okay? You clearly want it too. Why can’t you see that? Xavier’s opinion shouldn’t even matter!” Scott argued.

“Except it does Scott,” Logan shot back. “Chuck sees ya as his own son. Ya know how fucked up it is to have a friend dating yer son?”

Scott felt his chest burn. “Logan,” the rest of the sentenced died once the man’s name left his lips. 

For the longest time, Logan doesn’t speak. The silence ached Scott’s chest, slowly eating at him. 

“If…If I ever go to far…you’ll warn me, right?” 

Scott nodded. “Of course, but you haven’t so far-“

Logan stopped him with a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “We’ll keep this going, but if Xavier finds out, whatever he says go, okay?”

Scott frowned then nodded. “Okay.” The kiss still tingled his lips. 

Logan turned away from Scott. “The sun’s about to set. It’s nice when it does.”

Scott looked at the sunset. The sun slowly began to disappear down the horizon, the orange sky blending in with the dark night sky. 

“It is.” 

Scott closed the gap between them and Logan, wrapped his arm around his waist. Scott hoped Xavier never finds out, but if he does, Scott wouldn’t know what to do. They both watched in silence as the sun sets. 


End file.
